


Beside the Falls of Rauros

by marythefan (marylex)



Category: Lord of the Rings (Jackson), Lord of the Rings (Tolkien)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylex/pseuds/marythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your promise still holds true.</p><p>Written for Jules as part of the Mightier Than The Sword Asia Relief Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside the Falls of Rauros

You take your son to the shores of Anduin, your honor guard standing ill at ease while you two sit on the sand and you tell him of Gondor's champion, the soldier who fell in defense of those who needed his shield.

Later, you stand with your hand on Eldarion's shoulder, looking out across the water. Boromir has gone beyond the circles of this world, and the falls of Rauros are the closest you can come to him. This is the best you can do to show the dead your promise still holds true: The White City will not fall.


End file.
